


Paper Over

by twojaesotterhalf



Category: 15& (Band), GOT7
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twojaesotterhalf/pseuds/twojaesotterhalf
Summary: They are a beauty but may bring misery.





	Paper Over

Yerin has been on her laptop for a while now. It's just the first day of school but here she is already cramming over an application form that needs to be posted as soon as possible. Being this year's Arts' Department Student Society's Secretary has her working already. She knows it's one of the busiest offices here but she has her way on finishing them, and let's say she's here to do just that.

"You know, you can just finish that at home. It's already past dinner time and I still need to cook for us." Her brother reminded her again, who's sitting across her with his legs up the table and arms crossed on his chest.

She grinned not stopping what she has been doing, "One would think I'm the president here with all these," then she motioned at her desk in the farthest corner of their office where stacks of paper can be seen, too much for being a secretary. "Plus, it's not like you are really cooking anything at this time. You'll be too _ hangry _ for it and we'll just end up eating outside."

Her brother just rolled his eyes at her. She wasn't fully wrong though, he was not able to have his lunch earlier with his work here, that, and he is really hungry right now.

"Just finish that form already so we don't have to do everything on ourselves here and so we can eat," he put down his legs and lay half of his body dramatically on the table, "I'm _ hangry _" he said with a small growl but a pout on the end which made Yerin shake her head at her brother's antics.

After a minute though she already finalized the form and posted it on their site. Then she closed her laptop away to her bag and went to her desk. Skimming through the stack of papers, looking for some that need to be done tonight. As all of this was happening her brother already got up from his position and on alert, waiting for the signal of his little sister for them to go home. Just then when Yerin was done looking at his messy desk someone emerged from the door. Not even surprised nor interested in the person who just entered the office both the siblings just went on what they were doing.

"Jinyoung? What are you even doing?" the new person asked, amused at his best friend's look right now.

The mentioned boy turned his head to briefly glance at him, the other has his backpack on his hand, just standing there and watching his sister pack her bag. "What else do I do here Jaebeom? Aside from this is where we all work, what else could there be?" he asked back quite irritated because Yerin is taking her time too much and Jinyoung is just so hungry right now he might as well start chewing the table.

Jaebeom chuckled and looked at Yerin who's now done at packing her bag, "He didn't have lunch, no? He's throwing an attitude again."

Yerin laughed lightly, "Same old Jinyoung never takes his lunch and throws an attitude later when he is hungry like that. Come on now, wouldn't want to wait in line at mcdo too long now, can we?"

"I'd like to think all of this long line here is to mock me for not eating lunch and delaying my happy meal. Why is all this happening?!" Jinyoung exaggeratedly and dramatically complained when Yerin and Jaebeom went back to the table with their orders.

Yerin just looked at her brother unfazed with how sometimes he could be childish if he wants. "And I'd also like to think you are being too much. We weren't even gone for half an hour and there are only a few customers tonight."

Her brother just rolled his eyes but immediately brighten up when Jaebeom handed him his happy meal.

"This is the times where I doubt Jinyoung is even older than you Yerin." He stated, mocking the younger male who didn't even recognize it being busy eating his dinner for that night.

The two just laughed at him. Jinyoung, at times like this, is nice to play with. He'll be so hot-tempered and retorts back with child-like remarks, because, according to him everything irritates him except food, and of course, Yerin.

Dinner today doesn't involve much talking -not like they do talk over meals anyway- considering that all of them are sleepy, tired, and just hungry that they couldn't afford to talk just because. But Jaebeom had other plans. He has been looking at Yerin the whole time. Yerin felt it. She knows the older have something in mind he has to say and it's bothering her with how he has been staring for long.

And finally, "How's the kid?" he asked. Yerin looked back confused, "Kid? Who?" She asked back.

Jaebeom bit back a groan but instead focused on taking a bite on his burger to buy time and compose himself, because, _ damn _. He's painfully obvious, and if he is lucky enough that Jinyoung didn't hear this conversation and taunt at him to no end.

He downed the food with his cola, and looked at her again, "You know, that kid who's really tall?" he pathetically used hand movements, right hand up above his head a bit, then he leaned forward to Yerin and added, "Quite giant, I must say for his age. You know... the one who's with you?" he hesitantly continued, quite spiteful to say the last part.

Yerin just nodded her head slowly while folding the wrapper of her burger. She knows who Jaebeom is talking about. But she doesn't really want to talk about it; instead, she tried to play dumb. Thinking that he'll give up on the topic if he has to recall the person, but she also forgot that Jaebeom isn't the type of person to easily give up.

"Ah, Yugyeom? Well, he is cool."

Jaebeom scoffed. _ Cool? _ Is that all? 

He ate his fries quite fiercely.


End file.
